


Fixing Old Wounds

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony fixes Stephen's hands.





	Fixing Old Wounds

Tony's decided to take a break on his suits. So, instead, he takes up the job of fixing Stephen's hands. First, he makes neurotransmitter braces to help steady them and to help them get stronger. He develops new methods of treatment that hadn't been tried on him yet, such as as aqua therapy.

 

Tony would take Stephen in the pool and do hand exercises underwater where it was weightless. This works for a bit, but Stephen has trouble making portals with the gadget on. So Tony goes back to work.

 

He makes it ten times skinnier and makes it as an implant. When he goes in to operate, he realizes it's no wonder Stephen hadn't gotten any better on his own. They had done a shit job of fixing his hands. Tony immediately comes up with a solution and begins to redo all the metal work before putting in the implants that he created.

 

It's two weeks before Tony unwraps Stephen's arms. He's got fresh scars from the dissolvable stitches, but for the first time in years his hands are steady and strong. He's able to write his name and shave. Tony eventually brings him in for a checkup and tells Stephen what he did exactly. And then he begins to tell him about this new tech to get rid of the scars if he wants.

 

Stephen thinks about it. If he had gotten this done years ago, he would have said yes. But they were part of him now. All he had been through, his journey to becoming better. They were his constant reminder of why he had become a sorcerer. Of why he fought to save the planet.

 

And although he didn't get them in battle, those were his battle scars.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be Ironstrange if you want it to be.


End file.
